docmcstuffinsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Right Stuff/Transcript
Theme song :Mr. McStuffins: Hi, Doc. :Doc: Hi, dad. Ooh! Can I borrow this? It's the perfect hat for the famous adventurer, Doc McStuffins! :Mr. McStuffins: Watch out for danger while you're out adventuring. :Doc: Adventurers aren't scared of danger. Oh! Hee hee! :McStuffins chuckles :Doc: Here you go. :goes off :Lambie: Baa! Hee hee! :Stuffy: Ha ha ha! :Chilly: Ho ho! :The Wicked King: Ha ha! :Doc: Who here is brave enough to join world famous adventurer Doc McStuffins in her adventure to get the sparkly ball of sparkles back from The Wicked King? :Lambie: Oh, I am, Doc! It sounds baa-rilliant. :Stuffy: Me, too! After all, I am a dragon and dragons are very, very brave. :Lambie: Real dragons are brave, Stuffy. But you're a stuffed dragon. :Stuffy: I'm just as brave as they are. :Lambie: As brave as a real dragon? :Stuffy: I am. I'll prove it. :Doc: I'll need both of you to be brave adventurers today. :Doc: OK, the king is keeping the sparkly ball of sparkles over there in the lost temple. We need to get it back. :Lambie: Sighs I can't see through these leaves. :Doc: You're right. Someone needs to go up higher for a better look. :Stuffy: Oh! Oh! Oh! Pick me! Pick me! :Doc: Thanks for volunteering, Stuffy. That's very brave. 1, 2, 3. Up! :Stuffy: Whoa! Whoa! :Emily: Stuffy! Danger would not stop you! :Rip :Stuffy: Oh! Oh, no! My stuffing is leaking out. :Doc: Stuffy, are you OK? :Stuffy: Of course I'm OK. Why wouldn't I be OK? :Lambie: Did you see anything from up there? :Stuffy: Yeah! There's a squeaky fish and snowman guarding the lost temple. :Doc: They must be working for The Wicked King. Great job, Stuffy! :roars :Doc: Roar-rrr! :and Lambie laugh :Doc: OK, here's the plan. Lambie and I will distract the guards. :Lambie: Baa-rilliant! :Doc: And I need a volunteer to rise this rocket sled to the temple. It's so fast, they'll never be able to see you. :Stuffy: I'll do it. Dragons are great at riding rocket sleds. Vroom! :Doc: And are you brave enough to face The Wicked King? :Stuffy: Um, I think I am. :Doc: Great! Let's give the adventurer oath. :Doc, Stuffy and Lambie: We'll search through ocean, sky, or cave. Adventurers are very brave. :Doc: Lambie, let's distract the guards. :Lambie: Whoo-hoo! :Doc: Yoo-hoo! Over here. :Lambie: Baa! :Doc: Whoo! :Lambie: Baa! :Chilly: Sounds like something very scary's going on over there. I think you better check it out. :Squeaking :Lambie: Hi, Squeakers. You look like you could use a cuddle. :Doc: Nothing's more distracting than a good cuddle. :Stuffy: Uh-oh. Looks like there's still one guard left. This will be my chance to show just how brave I am! UH! Uh! Uh! Roar! Oh, no. Aah! :Doc: Stuffy, what happened? :Stuffy: What? Oh! Nothing a dragon can't handle. :Doc: Hee hee! Now go find that sparkly ball of sparkles. :Chilly: Halt! You can't go into the lost temple. :Stuffy: Roar! :Chilly: Oh, OK! OK, just go in already. Whew. That was scary, Stuffy. :Stuffy: That's how we dragons do it. And sorry I scared you, Chilly. :Chilly: Oh, it's OK. I get scared of lots of things. :Stuffy: Whispering Chilly, what are you doing? :Chilly: It's scary guarding the temple. I'd rather be with a big, brave dragon. So can I come with you? :Stuffy: OK. But be quiet. We don't want The Wicked King to hear us. :Chilly: Wicked king? There's a wicked-- :Stuffy: Shh! :Chilly: Whispering Oh, right. Shh. Gotcha. Stuffy, your stuffing! It's falling out. Oh, you'd better tell Doc. She can help you. :Stuffy: Shh! Chilly, I can't tell Doc. I have to show everyone I'm a big, brave dragon. And big, brave dragons don't ask for help. :Chilly: Whew. It's a good thing I'm not a dragon. I'm always asking for help. :Stuffy: I have to keep going, no matter how much stuffing I lose. Ooh. :Chilly: Oh, what is it? :Stuffy: The sparkly ball of sparkles! Doc, I got it! The sparkly ball of sparkles! :Doc: He did it! I knew he would. Way to go, Stuffy. :Stuffy: Ha ha ha! :The Wicked King: Halt there. :Stuffy: Aah! :The Wicked King: Dragon, you can't take that treasure, because I am the king and I am protecting it with a magic spell. :Chilly: Aah! A magic spell! :The Wicked King: Zing! Zing-zing! Zing! Zing-zing! :Stuffy: Yipe! :Chilly: Ooh! I don't think I like magic spells from wicked kings. :Stuffy: heavily Oh, no. More stuffing. :The Wicked King: Zing! Zing-zing...zing! Zing-zing! :Lambie: Run, Stuffy! Run! :Stuffy: But Chilly joined our side, and he's still in there. :Doc: Well, then we have to save him! Stuffy, I'll fly you over, and Chilly can grab on to your tail. :Stuffy: M-M-My tail? Uh...you know, I'm sure Chilly will be fine. :Chilly: No, I won't! Save me! Save me! :Stuffy: But why doesn't Lambie save him? :Lambie: Because you're the brave dragon. :Stuffy: I...I don't think I want to play anymore. :Doc: But, Stuffy, you love being a brave adventurer. :Lambie: Let me talk to him, Doc, stuffed animal to stuffed animal. Maybe he just needs a cuddle. :Doc: OK, Lambie, I know your cuddles always makes me feel better. :Lambie: Oh, what's the matter, Stuffy? I've never seen you quit a game before. Do you need a cuddle? Ooh! Stuffy, you lost all of the stuffing out of your tail. You have to tell Doc. :Stuffy: Lambie, I can't. Brave dragons don't go running for help every time they get a boo-boo. :Lambie: Oh, Stuffy! Even brave dragons need help sometimes. :Stuffy: They do? :Lambie: Uh-huh. :Lambie ::♪ Everyone gets hurt sometimes ♪ ::♪ It's OK to tell ♪ ::♪ You don't have to hide ♪ ::♪ Person or dragon ♪ ::♪ Tiny or tall ♪ ::♪ Sometimes we tumble, and sometimes we fall ♪ ::♪ Everyone gets hurt sometimes ♪ ::♪ As brave as you are ♪ :Stuffy ::♪ I still get broken parts ♪ :Lambie ::♪ It'll just make you stronger inside ♪ :and Lambie ::♪ Everyone gets hurt sometimes ♪ :Stuffy: You're right, Lambie. I'm gonna go see Doc. :Lambie: Now, that's my brave dragon. :Stuffy: Yeah! I'm a brave dragon. :Lambie: Very brave. :Stuffy: Whoa! Whoa! Uh! :Doc: Stuffy? :Stuffy: Doc, I think there might be something wrong with my tail. :Doc: Ooh, Stuffy, what happened? :Stuffy: Well... You threw me up super high, and then, rip, my tail catches on a branch. And stuffing was falling out, and I held my tail shut. And then I got on the skateboard, but the stuffing got in the wheels, and then I went, "whoo! whoa! wham!" And then I roared at Chilly, and he said, Chilly "Your stuffing's falling out," voice but I was a brave dragon and got the sparkly ball of sparkles. But the king put a spell on us and, "zing, zing!" And then I came out here, and... heavily and my tail was all flat. :Doc: But why didn't you tell me? :Stuffy: I guess I was afraid to. I wanted you to think that I was a big, brave dragon. :Doc: You are brave. It's very brave to ask for help. :Lambie: That's what I told him. :Doc: Come on. Let's get you a checkup! The doc is in. :Doc: OK, Stuffy, step onto the scale for me, please. Hmm. You're a little lighter than usual, but that makes sense. :Stuffy: Because of my missing stuffing? :Doc: Exactly. Now let me check you with my stethoscope. Could you take a deep breath for me? :inhales :Doc: Good. Now breathe out. :exhales :Doc: Your breathing sounds good. Now let's check your heart. :lub-dub, lub-dub :Doc: Stuffy, your heartbeat sounds good. You have a very brave heart. :Stuffy: Chuckles Thanks. :Doc: But your tail sounds a little flat. I have a diagnosis. You have a bad case of Flattail-itis. :Stuffy: Wow! My own page in "the big book of boo-boos." It's almost worth losing all my stuffing, especially 'cause I know you can fix it, Doc. :gulps :Stuffy: You can fix it, right? :Doc: There's one problem. I don't know where all your stuffing is. And I can't fix you without it. :Stuffy: Hmm. Well, now that I know I can ask for help and still be brave, maybe I should ask my friends to help me find my stuffing. :Lambie: No need to ask, Stuffy. :Hallie: Here you go, Stuffy. :Chilly: Look what we brought you! :Lambie: Of course we found it! :Stuffy: Oh, you guys are the best. :Stuffy: Ooh! That feels better already. :Doc: There you go, Stuffy. Good as new. :Stuffy ::♪ I feel better, so much better ♪ ::♪ Thank you, Doc, for taking all the ouches away ♪ ::♪ Didn't feel so good ♪ ::♪ Till you fixed me like I knew that you would ♪ ::Ha ha! ::♪ And I feel better ♪ ::♪ So much better now ♪ :Stuffy: Now that my tail is better, I feel braver than ever. Roar-rrr! :shudders :Doc: Chilly? :Chilly: If I ask for help, does that mean I'm brave? :laughs Category:Transcripts Category:Season 1 transcripts